


[podfic] love on a deposit of frozen pleistocene carbon

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arctic Researchers, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Hypothermia, M/M, Medical Procedures, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, but also LOVE and EMOTIONS and MENTIONS OF POLAR BEARS, other illness/medical-related content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Sasha is the only person to have lasted more than a year at Wrest Island Arctic Research Station, except, of course, for Dr. Bäckström.Or: Sasha's head over heels, in a slightly more than figurative sense.





	[podfic] love on a deposit of frozen pleistocene carbon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love on a deposit of frozen pleistocene carbon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955646) by [angularmomentum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angularmomentum/pseuds/angularmomentum). 



  
[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mlw1q11hesvkscc/love%20on%20a%20deposit%20of%20frozen%20pleistocene%20carbon.mp3?dl=0) (45.6MB)  
length: 1:02:58

**Author's Note:**

> music: stardust by asegir
> 
> cover image: [arctic valley](https://www.flickr.com/photos/dave_apple/6915535843/in/photolist-fjJe56-6aJZ1R-7696hE-8pQE6N-7g11NN-x6wZ9X-FUxeJB-h1z4hG-VaY1Tr-bx6VSB-CKmemw-HdK2G-9py3tS-aA4eWB-bkqoqX-aA4cGe-X2WNgE-dHSmB6-7DeM9X-8sMDUt-94UUFT-9wBqfX-94UVuk-stahCy-9wJZKp-dYbHY-eTrJhw-eg2tmy-onyaom-8FxZvG-egr3YX-9wBpTn-bWH9eB-bkqo5T-8sMEZZ-CaV6a-4F4W3x-W9A6PE-731MHc-9wMY23-9D4X3s-27QTetm-5hydmH-9wE29b-9wF4yw-9wEoos-9wE2Ew-NkU9PA-dmeu6c-q3tCFD) by dave appleby, used under a cc by-nc licence.


End file.
